


Love spell.

by Chemistry1089



Series: Stiles the failed Warlock. [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation in Shower, Mispell, Warlock - Freeform, lovespell, shower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2014-04-22
Packaged: 2018-01-20 08:47:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1504178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chemistry1089/pseuds/Chemistry1089
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles figured out that he is a warlock and Deaton gave him a spell book to play with . He learned a love spell and used it on Lydia but his spell hit Jackson!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love spell.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not really good at writing but I can't find the fiction that I wana read x.x so I wrote it !

After the kanima problem I realized how defenceless I was and I needed to learn how to defend myself better. For a moment I considered being a werewolf but at the risk of losing my life is not something I would bargain. The mountain ash was a neat trick but it wouldn't protect me from flying objects especially guns. Then I found out I had magic affinity when I threw a glass of water with my mind when I followed a " how to move objects with your mind guide " on the internet. At first it was a joke on a pop up site I crossed upon but when I moved my hand out of jest it happened. However being able to lift small things was the second option when it came to fight or flight. I didn't know how to control it and inaccurate internet websites did not help. What I needed was an expert towards the supernatural Dr. Alan Deaton. At first he didn't believe me so I suspended some pebbles from the cat litter in the air. He said he doesn't know how to train a warlock and my powers came from my soul. Something about reincarnation. Then he gave me a spell book that belonged to his grandmother a witch. I learned how to make a barrier and a few defence spells . But It took time to cast and there were ingredients needed.

While I browsed troughs the spell book for offensive magic I stumbled upon a love spell. After Lydia's love saved Jackasson. I may have to use any needs to get the love of my life and this was it. The spell needed four things. The full moon , my blood , an object from the target and it had to be done in a place surrounded by nature. It was simple but limited because of the full moon and I borrowed ( stole ) Lydia's notebook the other day and Derek's burnt house was surrounded by nature.

With a flashlight and the things I needed in my bag I walked to Derek's old home. It wasn't safe during a full moon in the forest but Derek and his pack were chained in the train so all I had to worry about was wild animals which I haven't encountered.

When I got there I dropped my things on the porch. I drew the magic circle with a chalk and placed the notebook on the middle and dropped a few of my blood from my finger. I opened the spell book and started chanting. The grimoire glowed in unison with the magic circle and a breeze started to pick up.

The next morning I rushed to school and I couldn't wait to see the result . When I entered the classroom Lydia sat beside the window. I approached her with a smile and gave her her notebook." Lydia I found your notebook, the one that you left in the classroom last time. " _She's going to go gaga over me. Any second now and she will pin me on her desk and kiss the life out of me._

" Oh that's not mine. That's Jackson's. " I might have heard her wrong It was probably hers.

" No it's yours . Please tell me it's yours Lydia ," I laughed nervously.

" I told you it's Jackson's ,blue eyes, blond hair Jackson, " she said while she looked at her nails with a puzzled look.

" It's Jessica's you said Jessica. right? "

" J-A-C-K-S-O-N Jackson do you want me to spell it out again for you? " Her attention finally divided now that her patience ran out. I opened the notebook and his signature was on the first page.

"Yeah it's Jackson's. It's definitely his . " _God I'm so stupid!_ To have gotten too exited over a spell that I forgot to check who the notebook belonged to.

After school I purposely got myself in trouble while I was in class so I could skip lacrosse practice. When detention was over I went to the boys locker room. Coach leaves the room unlocked all the time . I needed a shower to cool off. When I got there I put my things in one of the lockers and I heard the shower with the smell of soap in the air. Someone was here. I went to check who it was while I hid. I could only see his back, his blond hair and his perfectly shaped muscles .

He turned around while the water gushed down his body. He must have noticed. " Stilinski? What the fuck are you doing here? " How did he even know it was me?

"Hey Can I talk to you?" I asked and showed myself. I should tell him before things got out of hand.

" Can't you let me shower in peace. I get it you want to stare at my body but I'm already having enough trouble controlling myself. " Since he wouldn't face me. The the spell probably worked.

" I might be the reason for that. I accidentally casted a spell on you. Accidentally. Did I mention accidentally? "

" What did you do? " He left the shower and walked towards me. The water dripped from his body. _I admit it I have a crush on him but he's still an asshole._

" I just found out that I'm a warlock and I casted a love spell on Lydia but it turns out I did it on you. So you might be In love with me until I undo it, " he look confused," But it's just a spell right? You wouldn't lose to a-"

He kissed me , before I could finish my sentence. I felt his wet hard muscles on my T-shirt and his cold hands on my cheeks. He wanted to stick his tongue inside and I pushed him away. Then he grabbed me and pulled me closer to him. How was I suppose to compete against a stupid werewolf when my spell book was in the locker.

" It's your fucking fault, " he said.

" You kissed a guy just now and I'm that guy. The guy you hate me the most so I'm sure you can control it right? So can you le-" While my mouth was open he sticked his tongue inside . It felt ecstatic because he was great at it. Up close I noticed his blue eyes and his jaw. I was scared because my heart started to race and his kiss sent sparks all over my body while he hugged me tightly.

He pulled out his tongue and I gasped for air. " You don't want this ."

" What if I fucking do, " he said. It was one sided when he licked my neck and he slowly went up to my jaw. Then he removed the button of my jeans with force and threw it away and my jeans dropped on the floor. I could feel his lust and desire from his touches and his face and my blood rushed to a place it wasn't suppose to. I felt his wet hands inside my T-shirt and he hugged me tightly. I wanted to reject it but my body wouldn't listen. This attraction was not one sided anymore. I put my hands on his shoulders and pulled him closer and he quickly removed my white boxers.

" Jackson, " I said. My voice sounded raw and I felt his warm breath on my ear.

He bit my ear softly," what do you want ? " he whispered.

I wanted to fucking touch him and for him to touch me. It didn't matter if it was because of a spell. He was hot and he was even more of a turn on when he was being so gentle. I removed my shirt and put my hands on his shoulders not knowing what to do.

" You, " I said. His blue eyes glowed and he grabbed my hand and he lead me to the showers. When we got there I pulled him and placed his back on the shower walls. I kissed him and rubbed my body on him. He retaliated and I put my tongue inside and he pulled me in. While I explored his mouth I somehow wanted to bite his tongue and I did. " Fuck ," he said when he pulled his tongue out. His tone sounded greedy.

I placed my chin on his shoulder. " Stiles, " he moaned and I bit his neck just enough to leave a mark That quickly healed. He said my name again and again and I wanted more. More of him while he held me tightly while he pressed my body onto his. I kissed him and I couldn't get enough of his reaction each time I softly bit his tongue.

" Slow down," I said.

" No,  " he said. I saw his blue eyes flash and he pulled me tighter . Both of us were breathing heavily. " Stiles, " he moaned and his body twitched. " Fuck Stiles I'm coming, " His face was so hot that I started to see blank and his hand went faster. I felt him release the second I bit his lips. " Hold it tighter, " I breath out and placed my hands on his back and pulled him from his shoulders. " Jackson, " I groaned. For a second I forgot who I was and all that went thought my head was his face when the extreme pleasure rushed all over my body.

His lips was already healed and he kissed me softly. The water washed away what was on his hand and I rested my head on his shoulder.

" Someone's coming, " said Jackson.

" Hey guys have you seen Scott . . ." said Isaac.

" No and it's a long story, " I said. While I tried to remove Jackson's hands that were around me.

" He forgot his phone, "said Isaac. He put his hand on the back of his head and he gazed at the floor. I could tell from his face what he was thinking from what he just sniffed in the air. Jackson glared at Isaac and didn't say a word.

" I'll see you around buddy, " I said. Jackson didn't remove his hands until Isaac was gone.

After that Jackson acted like Jackasson in a less asshole way. He left the showers and said he will visit me later tonight. He left his T-shirt and he took mine. Meaning he wanted a round two , but who knows how far he would go. So I called Scott's boss for help. I needed to undo the spell before I lost my V card . I dialled Deaton and I turned off the lights in my room.

" Dr Allan Deaton speaking how may I help you? "

" It's me Stiles ,"

" Oh it's a good thing you called Stiles. I wanted to tell you one important rule about warlocks because I couldn't tell you last time. Magic will always work on humans but not on supernatural beings. The spells that you will cast might not always work depending on the person you will cast it to. For instance, if you were to cast a spell on a kitsune who can control electricity any spells that needs electricity as an ingredient will not work . Just like any spells that requires the full moon to cast will not work on a werewolf . "

" So any spells that requires the full moon will not work on a werewolf?"

" That's right no matter the caliber of the caster the spell will not work. "

" Alright thanks. "

" Take care Stiles."

When I put the phone down on the table I saw two blue eyes glowing outside my window. I opened it and he went in and he hugged me.

" Wait, " I said.

" The spell didn't work it shouldn't have any effect on you. " He kissed my cheek because clearly he knew.

" The moment I became a werewolf, your smell , your face, your taste, your every fucking thing already casted a spell on me, " he said. Maybe this was a good thing. After all I wanted to see his lustful face again while he said my name. Then I wondered if he would look better if he was a girl.


End file.
